Season 9
Summary The plane crash that took the lives of Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan sent shockwaves throughout the hospital. Meredith finds her groove in the operating room while Derek's hand injury forces him to focus on something other than surgery. And as Mark prepares to say goodbye, Alex falls for someone new, Cristina tries to rekindle the flame with Owen, and Bailey and Ben discover the perils of a long-distance relationship. Plots * Mark Sloan dies after he's taken off of life support. * Meredith mourns Lexie and is supportive to Derek, who may never operate again. * Cristina flees from Seattle and takes a job in Minnesota. * Callie is supportive to Arizona who had to have her leg amputated, but Arizona is not happy that Callie made the call to amputate her leg. * Cristina comes back to Seattle when her mentor in Minnesota dies. * Bailey and Ben's wedding gets postponed when Bailey has to save Adele Webber, though Adele later dies. * The plane crash survivors and Callie (as Mark's proxy) are awarded 15 million dollars each. As the insurance company refuses to pay because of a loophole in the contract, the hospital has to pay. * When the plane crash survivors realize they don't have enough money to buy the hospital, they call in Richard and race against the clock to convince a billionaire to fund them before Pegasus, who's back in, closes in. Cristina tells Owen about their plan and he convinces the board not to make a deal with Pegasus. However, the billionaire decides not to go with their plan, and the interns and other doctors at SGMW plan for what they believe will be their imminent departure. * Catherine Avery surprises the doctors when she reveals the Harper Avery Foundation will fund the plane crash doctors to buy the hospital, but only if Jackson can sit on the board of directors as their representative. * Jackson, doing everything the Harper Avery Foundation wants him to, and Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Callie, and Arizona adjust to their new roles as members of the board of directors, while Owen quits when rumor spreads the Harper Avery Foundation would like to replace him. * Jackson decides the Foundation has to listen to the board and not vice versa. He reinstitutes Owen as Chief of Surgery and the board decides to rename the hospital to "Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital". * Meredith and Derek find out they are pregnant, and it is later revealed that it's a boy. * Bailey refuses to operate anymore and shuts everyone out, except for her husband. * A superstorm comes to Seattle, forcing the doctors to be creative in the dark when there's a power outage and the back-up generators don't work. * Baby Derek Bailey Shepherd is delivered through a C-section in the dark and Bailey is forced to operate again when Meredith's spleen has to be taken out. * In the basement of the hospital, Richard gets electrocuted, ending the season with his life being in jeopardy.